Bonding
by UnoriginalPrankster
Summary: Two sisters who've never met. One, the former Goddess of Death. The other, the former Eye of the Azure. And all because of the big brother who saved them both.
1. Out of the fire

All characters are the property of ASW

Yes, I've taken a few liberties, but doesn't everyone?

* * *

**(A/N: Play 'Breeze' from the OST if you want musical accompaniment.)**

There was complete calm. No noise, no light, just...peace But she could also sense she was missing out on something. Something important. That was almost enough for her to begin to re-gather her sensibilities. It was cool, quite agreeably so. And it came with the feeling of movement. It made a tiny part of her want to wake up, though the rest of her was quite adamantly against that at that moment. She was tired; no, that wouldn't do the term justice. Nearly every fibre of her being wanted to go back to sleep for another 10 years or so. But she wouldn't have it. Now was simply not the time.

Wind. Saya just about remembered the sensation of having it blow through your hair. It would have come easier had she been more awake, but considering what she'd just come back from, she could be forgiven for that. What also struck her as odd was the weightlessness. That definitely wasn't normal. She mustered some effort and tried opening her eyes...

...And instantly regretted it. Wherever she was, she was several hundred feet in the air, with a ruined city rolling away beneath her at some speed.

"Oh good, you're awake."

The shock made her jump, and her erstwhile courier dropped her...

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Thankfully she only managed to fall a few feet before she was caught.

"Idiot! Don't ever do that again!"

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Saya struggled in her grasp.

"No. I promised to him that I'd take care of you, and that's what I'm gonna do."

Saya decided against further struggling and turned to her companion, a young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a rather spartan attitude to clothing. It was kind of like a swimsuit, only with a lot less left to the imagination. She was really pretty though. What also stood out were the two small mounds on her chest. Saya had never seen anything like them before, and she knew she didn't have them. She gave one an experimental poke.

"What!? There's nothing there...oh, I admitted it." Her face fell.

She'd heard tales of beings called angels, with long blonde hair and who could fly. It seemed one was carrying her now. She didn't seem to have any wings, so how she was doing it was a mystery.

"How are you feeling?"

Saya was slow to answer; her big brother had warned her about trusting strangers...wait, her bro...

"Ragna! Where's my brother!?"

This brought a hug from her angel, "Ragna's okay, he'll be with us soon." The woman laughed, "He's too stubborn to let anything bad happen to him now."

"How do you know my brother? Who are you?" Saya didn't like that this unknown woman was familiar with her beloved brother...wait, she said he'd be with them soon. If she _was_ an angel, then that meant..."Where are we going!?" She was panicking again.

"My name's Noel." Her face reddened a little, "I suppose, in a way, I'm your sister."

This was too much, "Wha? B-but I don't have a sister!"

Noel leaned in and kissed her on the crown of her head. She chuckled, "You do now."

Saya looked confused. She sure didn't remember having a sister, "How?"

Noel looked embarrassed, "That's a story for later. As for where we're going, Ragna asked me get you away from the city. He's been looking for you for a long time. Let's just focus on getting you somewhere safe, alright?"

The rest of the flight was uneventful. It gave Saya the time to admire the sunset; she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen one. The orange was blending into a faint pink. It made her feel a lot more at ease somehow. Maybe it was Noel; she just felt...safe in her presence now, despite the fingers of butter and fists of ham. Like she instinctively knew no harm would come to her.

Noel started to descend towards a hill a few hundred yards from their current location. There was far too much mist below a certain height to see anything more of the area. Maybe it was just as well, as there was a certain majesty to the scene before them. As they got nearer, Saya could make out a wooden shack.

"A safe house." Noel explained. "Whenever one of us needs to hide, we always come to places like this." They touched down with little fanfare.

"There are more of you?" Saya asked

"Oh yeah!" Noel laughed, "There are quite a few of us...don't you remember?" She suddenly looked concerned "We were fighting-"

"No. I don't remember much beyond my big brother." Saya cut her off and sighed. Noel set her down, shone for a moment, and was dressed in a white vest and blue skirt and boots, "I guess I can understand that. I don't remember large chunks of my past either." The resemblance between the two was a lot more evident when Noel looked like this; her eyes had returned to their natural green.

"That...was...SO COOL! Do it again!" Saya was leaping in amazement.

"Let's just get you inside. You must be starving." Noel smiled, "A bath would help too."

The bath was uneventful; feeling grubby herself, Noel had decided to join Saya in the tub, thinkingthat, given the age difference, it wasn't too different from parent and child; her mother had bathed with her when she was little, and if Makoto could be believed, which admittedly wasn't likely, then she and her siblings bathed together when they were young too. It gave them some bonding time while tea was 'cooking', though most of that bonding consisted of splashing, blowing soap suds at each other, and other related tomfoolery. Noel enjoyed the brief chance to be a kid again.

Suitably refreshed, Noel strolled into the kitchen while Saya took a nap. Saya's white dress was filthy, so Noel had chucked it in the washing machine with some of her own laundry. With that sorted out, Noel's attention returned to food; her specialty was goulash, a beef stew recipe from old central Europe, appropriately a place called Hungary. She'd got it down to 'borderline edible'. She gave herself 4 spoonfuls of the steaming pile of something, before giving Saya 3; she looked like she could do with a good meal after all she'd been through. She carried them into the sitting room were Saya was tossing and turning, pain etched on her face, lost in a nightmare. Noel placed the meals down on the table and felt her forehead; she had quite a temperature. Noel's eyes flashed back to blue.

_What's wrong with her? _If Murakumos could interact mentally, like she and Nu had done, then she _should_ be able to do it with Saya. She felt her consciousness begin to drift...

* * *

_"Just...lemme see her...one last time...please."_

_Back on the battlefield. The resurgent Take-Mikazuchi holding the ragdoll-esque Ragna in its fingers._

_"Do you finally accept that your struggle was pointless? That death is your one and only truth?"_

_"..."_

_"Then enjoy. The peace your soul longs for is at hand." A body sprouting from the gigant's chest..._

_"Br...brother?"_

_"Hi Say...a."_

_"Where am I?...What happened to you?"_

_"Heh, nothing you should worry about. Big brother business."_

_"C-can we go home?"_

_Tears fell down Ragna's cheeks, "Yeah, soon." _

_Saga's eyes turned red. "Your request is fulfilled. Now you may die..."_

_"No!"_

_Saya began to retreat back into the Behemoth, "She belongs to me now."_

_"...get FUCKING REAL!" Ragna grabbed and tried to prise her out, not easy with only one arm._

_"Futility. I cannot be denied. This vessel has no other reason to be than to give me the..."_

_"Well, here goes nothing...JIN, PLATINUM, NOEL, NOW!"_

_"The Power of Order!", " Murakumo!" "Muchorin!" Feelings of something terrible being ripped away from Saya's soul. A sickly figure hovering over her, phantasmal chains linking the two._

_"Observing us as separate beings? Inconsequential. I am far too tightly woven to her soul for you to.."_

_"Sorry kiddo, but I beg to differ. MUSASHI!"_

_They fell. "Way to go, master." Ragna grabbed Saya and made sure he hit the ground first, to the crack of breaking bones. Saya was out cold._

_"No! Not today!" Powered by nothing more than the fire in his soul, Ragna got up and ran, "Noel!"_

_"Huh?" Ragna placed the unconscious girl in her arms, "Just get her out here!"_

_"But..."_

_Celica was already patching him up, "Don't argue! Just go!"_

_"...Don't you dare die on us. She would never forgive you...and neither would I!" Noel took off._

(**A/N: Black Onslaught II for this littke passage :D**)_  
_

_"Gotcha." Celica having finished, Ragna reached for the bag on his hip, and pulled out the all too familiar circular device, which oozed darkness into the stump of his right arm. Wait, this feeling...that's Nu's... "Now where we? Oh yeah...Restriction 666 released!"_

* * *

Noel was back at the safe house, the expression on Saga's face had softened, but still looked pained. "Psst wake up." She gave her a shake. Saya woke with a start.

"Dinner's ready...are you okay? Looked like you were having a nightmare." Saya just nodded. Noel handed her a plate of the stew. Due to a lack of extra clothes that fitted, Saya sat wearing a dressing gown about 10 sizes too big for her. She looked kind of cute, in that 'girl trying to wear mom's high heels' sort of way. She took a mouthful...

"...This is...AWESOME!"

"You really like it?" Noel was hopeful.

"Yeah, this is better than big brother's cooking!"

Inside her head, ChibiNoels were popping champagne bottles, throwing confetti, doing cartwheels and generally freaking out; apart from Mai, no one had ever complemented her cooking before. Getting one over Ragna was just a bonus.

She scooped Saya up in a bear hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Hehe. You're the best sis ever!"

(**A/N: Stardust Memory for this bit.**)

After the two had stopped laughing, Noel took a look out of the window, "Wanna go watch the sunset?"

Saya had already seen it on the way here, so she didn't think it'd be that interesting. Once she got another look at the sky, however, she quickly changed her mind; that faint pink had gone a most vibrant shade, nearly red.

"Whoa..."

Noel grabbed a chair and spare blanket, stepped outside and set it down just outside the door. She patted her lap, "Have a seat."

"Aren't we hiding?" Saya was a little confused.

"Ohnononono. We just came here for safety. No one's chasing us. Besides, I'm here to protect you."

Satisfied with explanation, Saya ambled over and snuggled up to Noel. They sat in silence for several minutes, just staring into space.

"You said you'd tell me how we're sisters before."

Noel sighed. This would take some explaining, "What's the last thing you remember?" She'd hoped Saga's memory had cleared up a little by now.

"Ragna and Jin...the church...outside the church. It was sunny..."

Noel considered for a moment where to begin. "Well, do you remember a man with green hair?" Says shook her head, "Well, he kidnapped you, and had the one he served take over your body...your mind, I'm not really sure how it worked. We've only just got you back, which is why you don't remember a lot." She let Saya digest this for a moment. "Anyhow, there's something called The Boundary, kinda like the space outside the universe. Humans can't go there, so they created...well...others from you, called the Murakumo Units. I'm one of them, the twelfth to be exact. I guess that makes you my sister, kinda like twins." Says looked a little overwhelmed. Noel couldn't blame her; it took her a while to come to terms with what she was and where she came from. Deciding she had told her enough for now, Noel went back to admiring the view.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Noel whispered. She looked to Saya, only to see her eyes drooping and head lolling. Thinking it would help, Noel began singing a lullaby, one she remembered her mom singing to her back in the day. Noel was actually a pretty good singer; while she, in her own opinion, was no Tsubaki, she could more than hold a tune. She scratched Saya's scalp gently till she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Saya." Noel whispered. She soon found herself feeling pretty drowsy too, and it wasn't long before both of them were sleeping under the stars.

_Hehehe...I have a little sister._


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**BGM: Stardust Memory**

Hours later...

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a camera right now."

A familiar voice roused Noel from her slumber; her best friend, Makoto.

"Makoto!" Noel's outburst woke Saya, who just gawped at the squirrel girl for several awkward moments, "T-tail..." She reached her handed out.

"What? You wanna fondle my tail too? Never seen a beastkin before, huh." Makoto flicked her favoutite extremity out for Saya to play with. "My name's Makoto. I'm a friend of Noel's. You're Saya, right?" Saya nodded. Despite the fact it had long gone dark, Noel could clearly see all the cuts and bruises that covered Makoto's body.

"Is everyone alright?" Noel asked

Makoto grimaced. "We won, but..."

"Tsubaki!?"

"Tsubaki's okay. Well, physically okay. But she's a bit of a mess right now."

"What happened?" Noel didn't like where this was going. "Did something happen to Jin?"

"No, Jin's okay too. A bit beat up, but he'll live." A glimmer of recognition lit up on Saya's face. "But we...Hakumen...didn't make it." Well no wonder Tsubaki was so upset. He was her hero. "Tsubaki'll tell you more when she's up to it."

"What about my brother? What about Ragna?" Saya was getting worried.

Makoto knealt down, "Ragna's okay, he's just getting patched up, then he'll be on his way here." Saya looked so relieved. "Everyone else's on their way here too, so you can get the full details as and when they show up." she stood, "I had no pressing reason to stay, hence why I'm first here."

"You must be hungry, miss Makoto." Saya was pulling at the hem of her loincloth' "Sis has made a real yummy beef dinner."

"Errr...I think I'll pass, thanks all the same." Makoto yawned, "I could do with catching some Z's though."

"Go ahead", Noel motioned. Makoto went inside, "Makoto's a big kid at heart. I think you'll really like her." Noel said to Saya. "Uh-huh" came the reply. Several minutes past before a high pitched whine, like an idle jet engine, announced the arrival of another; an exhausted looking Tsubaki. Her Izayoi form faded aa she landed. She staggered to Noel, who took her into her arms.

"I'm so...so sorry" she whispered. Tsubaki just nodded. There were evident tear streaks down her grubby cheeks, which Noel thought slightly out of character for Tsu; sure she hero worshipped the guy, but to be so upset over someone she hardly knew. Even Jin couldn't get her this bad.

"Sorry Noel. It's just...(sniff)...Sir Hakumen revealed something to me. I guess things make a lot more sense now." She looked ready to break down again. Noel held her face, "Tell me."

"Well, as he...lay dying...oh god I can't" she sobbed again. Noel did her best to try and calm her down. "He...he...told me who he was...it was...it was Jin all along. And he...told me he...loved me." The sobbing turned into full blown wailing that carried on for a good couple of minutes. Clearly she'd been bottling her grief up during the battle just so she could keep going, and now she was letting it out. Noel considered trying to make Tsubaki get a hold of herself, but decided it was better in the long run if she just let her grieve. After all her idolising, to find out he was really the guy you crushed on, and this one actually expicitly returned your affections and you could never share a moment with them, that was a hammer blow to fell anyone. Why he did it to her was a mystery. Maybe it was to push her to actually try and confront Jin about his feelings. Or just to pass on with no regrets. At least that's what Noel thought. They'd never know now.

Once she'd calmed down a little, Noel gave her a sad smile, "Go and get some rest. Makoto's already inside, so she'll keep you company if you want it." Tsu nodded and lurched her way inside, clearly fatigued. She spoke to Saya, "My other good friend, Tsubaki. Just be sure to be on your best behaviour around her. She's normally very strict. She's had it rough recently, so don't be too upset if she's a bit short tempered with you." Saya nodded before heading inside, Noel following.

"Hey Tsu." Makoto had just climbed into bed. Frankly, she was just too tired to bother with a bath or shower; she'd deal with that in the morning. She pulled the quilt to one side. Tsubaki was silent as she plonked herself down on the bed. She managed to unbutton her jacket and kick off her boots, her trousers and undershirt not worth the hassle, before flopping in a disorganised heap. Makoto wasn't too familiar with the 'thousand yard stare', but the fact that Tsu hadn't blinked or even turned to face her had a few alarm bells ringing.

_Please, stay strong Tsubaki..._

* * *

They spent the next couple of hours sitting watching late night TV, which, needless to say, was utter shash. Tsu joined them, not being able to sleep, so Noel got out some chocolate from the fridge in the faint hope of making her feel better; if her favourite food didn't improve her mood a little, nothing would. Thankfully, it seemed to help a little.

Tsubaki couldn't help but dwell on what happened. With time quickly running out for the world, Rachel had gathered everyone she could vaguely call an ally together for one last throw of the dice; a mass assault on Izanami and her underlings. Tsubaki, Jin and Celica had been tasked with subduing Ragna the Bloodedge, if possible trying to restore him. Jubei and Kokonoe had been sent after Phantom, while Hakumen and Valkenhayn were assigned to destroy Nu. Rachel went on to investigate the Embryo with Platinum and Noel, while everyone else, under Kagura's leadership, was to keep Izanami herself busy. A high stakes game of Divide and Conquer. She couldn't help but feel that it was a deeply flawed plan to begin with, but on the other hand it was better than no plan at all.

Ragna's portion went off without a hitch. Celica 's healing and ability to nulify the Azure Grimoire made her an obvious choice. Tsubaki was chosen as a teleporter, giving them greater versatility, and to offer support fire, leaving Jin to handle mist of the fighting; Rachel had to take a leap if faith that Jin and Tsubaki wouldn't just kill Ragna, hoping Celica could offset that threat. With Celica nullifying his Azure Grimoire, and with Ragna displaying no control, finesse or even an urge to defend himself, it wasn't that difficult for Jin to find an oppurtunity to lop it off with Yukikaze, thus removing any influencel Izanami may have had over him. A bit of Celica's magic and he was back in the fight. And more to the point, he had a plan...

Phantom proved to be more of a challenge. Her greater experience and power over her daughter was enough to offset the versatility Kokonoe's technical wizardry provided. It took Jubei's Sekigan to break the deadlock, being able to 'see' the difference between Phantom and Nine, and managing to strike at 'the ties that bind'. Tsu had teleported Celica and the rest there in time for Konoe to say goodbye to her loved ones. There wasn't anytime to mourn though. Her body had been teleported back to Halloween. They could arrange a more fitting send off later.

Nu, however, was a complete disaster. Hakumen knew going in that this would probably be the last thing he ever did. Rachel almost certainly chose him for this task with that in mind, and to keep him away from Ragna, who she wanted taking alive if possible, and knew Hakumen would not stick to the plan. Haku soon proved to be a liability; he had lost far too much power by then, meaning Valk had to deal with Nu by himself for the most part. When they got there, Ragna and Tsu did step in to help, and did enough to open her up for Haku to decapitate her. Ultimately, it proved too much for the old warhorse, and while the rest moved on to Izanami, she insisted on staying behind to give him some comfort in his final moments. He passed on in Tsubaki's arms, taking the chance to tell her who he really was and where, or rather when, he came from. What was a shock was a Chronophantasma of another Tsubaki briefly materialising out of the boundary.

_"Huh? Tsu...Tsubaki?"_

_"Yes, it's me Jin...You've done enough..you don't need to fight anymore."_

_Hakumen sighed, "I can...finally...rest."_

_"Yes...I never blamed you for what happened. Let go."_

_One Tsubaki smiled at the other, "Thank you. For everything."_

_She took the Susano'o unit in her arms, "Come on Jin, let's go home."_

_"Yes...home..."_

_They faded away. And the Susano'o unit lay still._

_While her heart was yelling at her to just break down and cry, she knew she still had a job to do, and mourning would have to wait._

As for the Embryo, Izanami had a little surprise, in the form of simulacrum's of Relius and Terumi, to guard it. Thankfully, they were _cheap_ imitations of the real duo, My and Rachel disposing of them eventually, and Rachel dispersing the souls contained within.

Having already retrieved Nu's Eye of the Azure and confirming the feasibility of his gambit with Rachel, Ragna faced Izanami, who had reactivated Take-Mikazuchi in the interim; while far from beaten, the rest of the gang had done a pretty good job of wearing her down. Ragna insisted on doing it alone, to everyone's bafflement. However it all became clear when Ragna was on the ropes, and tricked Izanami into letting him see Saya one last time; arrogant as she was, she obliged, allowing Jin to use the Power of Order in combination with Platinum's matter creation and Mu's observation to sustain them as seperate entities, kind of like what the Six Heroes did with Terumi, which in turn allowed Jubei to slash the ties again, freeing Saya from the possession, and forcing Izanami to retreat inside Take-Mikazuchi. Ragna had ordered Noel to retreat with Saya to keep her safe, while they finished the fight. Activating the Eye of the Azure, Ragna and the rest could stop holding back, and a barrage of Astral Heats softened the Goddess of Death up sufficiently for Ragna, The Godslayer, to erase her from existence with an overclocked Black Onslaught.

With his goal achieved, Ragna had given up the Eye; he no longer needed it, and it was high time he just started living. The time at Kokonoe's was to have another prosthetic fitted. He couldn't wait to see the look on Saya's face when he walked through the door.

* * *

A click at the door signalled the arrival of Jin. He definitely looked worse for wear, sporting a black eye, some scar worthy cuts on his cheek, and a very noticable limp. Saya's face fell when she saw him; memories of how nasty he'd been came rushing back.

"Saya..." Jin was impassive as ever. He staggered towards her. Saya, scared, skittered behind Noel. Seeing 2 people he instinctively despised, he glared, but his look softened when he saw Tsubaki, who hadn't even registered his arrival.

"Tsubaki, I..."

"Jin...I need to...to know." Jin didn't like where this was going, "Sir Hakumen told me about himself and you. He told me about..well...me...Jin, do you..love me?"

Damn. Put on the spot with a question he'd hoped she'd never ask. "Honestly, I can't answer that right now. I'm still trying to figure that out myself." That seemingly upset Tsu even more; if he wasn't certain by now, then chances were it wasn't meant to be. "I see..."

"Maybe I'll have an answer for you soon. After all, I have time now" he said before heading to the kitchen.

No sooner had he departed then the front door opened again...

"Looking for me, little lady?"

"Raaaaaagnaaaaaa!."

* * *

_Part 2 fin._

We all know Musashi can cut that what cannot normally be cut, so that could potentially include slightly more abstract stuff, kind of like how Kuma's powers can work in One Piece


	3. A Big Mistake

Saya was off like a shot, leaping into his arms, "Hey there Saya," he laughed' "I'm guessing you're happy to see me, or am I missing something?."

"Oh Ragna, I'm just soooooo happy!" Saya was nearly tearing up, and truth be told so was Ragna. Joy. Relief. Fulfillment. Love. For a second, everything was right in their little world. Both laughed more than either could remember."You're so big, brother. What happened?"

"A very long story. I'll tell you in the morning, okay?"

"Geez, what's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep in here." Makoto moaned.

"Oops, sorry." Ragna retorted with about as much integrity as Hazama could manage, "I was saying hello to someone kinda important to me that I've spent the last ten years trying to save. Forgive me if we're a bit loud."

"Sheesh. I just asked what all the noise was about. No need to shout. Just...try and keep it down, wouldya?" She turned and closed the door.

Ragna sighed. Deep down, he really didn't like having all this company here. He knew Litchi was due here soon to give Saya a check up. Once that was out of the way, he planned to get the hell out of dodge. He still didn't trust Jin, or for that matter Tsubaki, not to try something. His musing was interrupted by the smell of roses, and the appearance of the ever familiar black portal.

"Oh good, cometh the hour, cometh the nightwrecker..."

"I beg your pardon!" Rachel did her best to look indignant, "All I do is appear in front of you, in a perfectly civil manner, and I am immediately subject to unnecessary verbal discrimination." She sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, "You've really hurt my feelings you know, Ragna."

"Wow, stop the press everyone, this is newsworthy! And just when did you begin to develop these things you refer to as feelings? Coz I sure as hell never noticed till now."

"Stop the press everyone; Ragna has finally noticed something. I wonder if this warrants a buffet? Or maybe the declaration of a public holiday?"

"Yeah, I think I'll call 'Rachel fucks off for the' day."

"Ragna. Children. Language." She put her finger to her lips, as if to say 'shush'.

"Noel, could you do me a favour and take Saya elsewhere please? I don't really want her having to listen to...'it' over there." He pointed at Rachel.

Rachel dabbed her eye with a handkerchief, "It's quite alright, I know when my presence is unappreciated." Another portal, and she was gone, much to a seething Ragna's relief.

**BGM: Highlander (A/N: Not 'The Highlander'; different piece)**

"Err, Hello? Did nobody hear the 'keep it down' request? Or are you just completely deaf?"

"Oh whoops! Sorry again! Did I distrurb your winter hibernation or something!?"

Makoto gritted her teeth, "I'm going to try and pretend I didn't hear that this time, but say anything like that to me again, and I swear I will rip your fucking head off. Got it?" She turned, slammed the dfoor and went back to bed.

"Ragna, you utter idiot." Noel followed Makoto into the bedroom.

"That wasn't very nice you know, big brother." Saya scolded. Tsubaki looked just about ready to kill him.

"I'll say. You really do have a talent for sticking your foot in your mouth Ragna." Jin was leaning against the door frame. "Apologise to her, now!"

Ragna stroked his chin, "How about you and I make a deal, Jin? I'll apologise to Stripper Squirrel after you apologise to Noel and Saya for treating them like less than shit all your goddam life." Ragna beamed.

He sighed, "...fine." In truth, Jin had been doing some thinking, and had come to admit to himself that he had been a complete bastard to her. He forced himself upright, walked to Saya, and knealt down, "Sister, I know I've not been the best brother you could have hoped for, and I've said and done many nasty things to you...I'm sorry." Saya pouted at him for a moment, before breaking out into giggles and leaping to give him a big hug.

"Well, now that's sorted..." Ragna turned, and found Tsubaki still glaring at him.

"You don't even realise why those words hurt her so much, do you?"

He didn't kjnow Makoto that welk, but he had a reasonably good idea why, but he there was no way he was going to let Tsubaki have the last word, "Pardon me Chewbaki, but I'm not exactly a telepath, so go ahead. Enlighten me."

"Do you have any idea what Makoto has had to tolerate? She's had to put up with slurs about what she is her whole life. Can you imagine what it's like that people, through absolutely no fault of your own, want to kill you just because you're a beastkin who just walked within 15 feet of them. This should have been cause for a celebration, and you ruin it for her just because you can't watch your damn mouth!"

"Guess what Tsu, so did I. How would you feel if THE ENTIRE FUCKING UNIVERSE wanted to kick you in the spleen just for existing. And don't say "you brought it on yourself" coz shit happened long before then. Cause and effect, jah? If she didn't like it, why doesn't she just smack 'em to hell. You know as well as I do that she's strong enough to do it."

"And what would that solve, exactly? All it would do is prove those who are afraid of her right and make things worse. She nearly did just that during our academy days, and it would've ended horribly. For her and her family. You may not care about what others think of you, but she does."

"Look, this world is a festering pile of shit; the no-win you just raised proves it. There's no room to pussyfoot around, or it'll eat you up and spit you out, and 'Might makes Right' is the lesser of two evils. Where's your precious justice that you and Sir Scrapheap spouted so much shit about, eh?"

Tsubaki shrugged, "You got your sister back. I'd say that counts. And need I remind you that if it weren't for Sir Hakumen's sacrifice, we never would've have prevailed. Please try a little grattitude. I would also appreciate it if you could mind your language around children. I was quite prepared to kill you before for what you've put Jin and particularly Noel through. The others convinced me to spare you, saying you're better than the stories give you credit for. You're not exactly convincing me I wasn't wrong.

Ragna burst out laughing, a mocking one. "Even now, you're still so blind you cannot bring yourself to admit that Jin brought this all on himself coz he's a basket case..." Jin reached for Yukianesa, "...Noel, I'll sort of concede a little. And need I remind you that you were quite prepared to kill Noel coz of your obsession with Jin. Hell, what am I saying? You two are made for each other. I always thought you were a pyscho bitch, and to quote someone standing not a million miles away from me now, you're not exactly convincing me I wasn't wrong. Honestly, you're worse than Nu, At least she admitted it."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Yeah, I dare. Noel, Jin and Makoto may not call you out on all your shit. I will. Prove to me that you're not, and I'll take it back."

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Does it make you feel good to act like you're so much better than everyone else? Or is it that your pride is dented ans you're making up for Rachel's shenanigans?"

Ragna growled, "Look, I can see this is going nowhere, so let's just call this public speaking debate a draw and do something more productive with our time. Unless you really wanna take this outside and you can go join your beloved Hakumen, coz you've been nothing but a complete spoilt bitch to me, so give me an an excuse and I'll kill you. I was planning on talking to someone before I was so rudely interrupted. So do excuse me." He proceeded towards the bedroom, making sure to barge into Tsubaki as he went..

"Hmmph. The nerve of some people." She regarded Says with suspicious eyes

All this for the sake of one little girl. Was it worth it? Tsubaki didn't think so.

Ragna paused, "Does any girl talking to ickle Jinny-winny bring this out in you? Seriously Chewie, go see a therapist. You have issues."

* * *

**BGM: Hollow**

"It's okay, Makoto. I'm sure he didn't mean anything..."

Makoto stopped simpering for a moment, "Why was I born a beastkin? Why couldn't I be normal? It'd make thing so much easier...so much less painful." Noel stayed silent; while she had known Makoto rail at people and get cataclysmically angry, she had rarely seen her so despondant. So depressed...so despairing. "I know you and Ragna are buddies now, so you probably don't wanna think badly of him, but.."

Noel brought a finger to Makoto's lips, "It's okay Makoto. I understand..."

"Do you? Why does everyone say that when they don't understand anything. What do you know, really know, about.."

"STOP!" Noel was suddenly right in Makoto's face, "Don't even think of finishing that sentence, when I know, in your heart, you don't mean it. And do I need to reminded you that I'm not human either? That I've had people treat me as just...property."

Makoto seethed in silence for a few moments before she finally calmed down. "Sorry Noellers. Kinda let rip at you there" she felt ashamed that she'd acted like that to her best friend, who had just tried to make her feel better. She embraced her.

A knock at the door, "It's me." Ragna's voice.

Makoto regained her composure, "Clearly."

Ragna walked in, "Look Makoto, I'm sorry alright?"

"Please just...just go away. I don't want to deal with you right now."

Ragna cocked an eyebrow. "Hit me."

"Say what?"

"You heard me." He spread his arms. "Gimme your best shot."

Makoto stormed up to him and gave him a right cross. Ragna staggered into the bookcase, having to hang onto it to keep himself upright. He could see several Makoto, though whether that was his own double vision or that decoy trick of Makoto's he wasn't certain. "Better?"

"Not by a long way...but it'll have to do." Makoto turned away, "Now get out before I change my mind."

* * *

Ragna staggered out of the room, and stood swaying in front of Jin and Tsubaki. Litchi had arrived in the interim and was giving Saya a quick examination with Celica's help. Tsubaki gave him a look as if to say _Well? I'd love to know how you talked your way out of that one._

"Disaster...averted." He slumped into the couch, nursing his cheek.

"So, what lesson have we learned from this?" Tsu again.

"Stay away from Rachel coz it just results in trouble for me?"

"True enough, but try again."

"Makoto punches like a supertanker?"

Tsubaki facepalmed, "Obviously. Now stop being difficult for once in your life, you stupid fool."

Ragna sighed, "Geez Tsubaki, gimme a minute. That I really need to be more considerate in what I say and to who."

"Thank you. And that sometimes humility and admitting when you're wrong can go a long way." Tsu bowed her head, "And with that in mind, I'm sorry for what I said. You were right, I am obsessed." Ragna said nothing, but nodded. "But tell me Ragna, why is it that you must respond to everything with flippancy?"

Ragna sighed, "It's a defense mechanism, alright?" He flinched as Litchi examined his cheek.

Tsubaki seated herself across from him, cupping her chin in her palms, "Just what is it that you're so afraid of? Human intimacy, hmmm? Afraid of letting people see the real you?"

Ragna grunted, "Pretty much."

"Why?"

"Look, I've lost my family once already. That's once too many. People have been trying to kill me for so long...I guess I just prefer it if...if people just leave me alone. And why are you asking this? I thought you'd already made your mind up about me."

Tsubaki sighed, "Ragna, I admit I can be judgemental, but if I were that unwilling to change my opinions of people, I never would have made friends with Makoto. She was no different from you when myself and Noel first met her."

"So what changed?"

"Well, I don't mean to sound arrogant here, but me and Noel happened. We gave her companionship when no one else would, and we got see the real Makoto. You have people here willing to give you that same chance. Just let them in and the rest will take care of itself."

This was really making Ragna uncomfortable, "Look Tsubaki, I appreciate it and all, but this is going to take time." Tsubaki nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"Well, now I've managed to get a word in edgeways, I really must ask why it would seem you're such a glutton for punishment." Litchi chipped in, "Seriously Ragna, what in the world made you think letting Makoto punch you was a good idea?"

"It...it was the best idea I could come up with."

Litchi stood, her hands on her hips, her voice curt, "Well sorry, but I've been told what happened, and that just isn't going to cut it." She sighed, "It's fortunate that deep down, I think Makoto really wants to forgive you. She normally wouldn't give anyone such leeway as she just gave you."

"...yeah"

On cue, the bedroom door opened, and out stepped Makoto, still looking bone tired, Noel behind her. Ragna motioned to Litchi that he wanted to get up. He stood in front of the squirrel girl head bowed, "Makoto, I flipped out at you for stupid reason and...well, I'm sorry."

"Makoto tilted her head, " That it? You think a couple of words and that'll make everything right?" At least she didn't look ready to punch him at the moment.

"No...no I don't. But it's all I can do right now." She just shook her head, walked past him and plopped down next to Tsubaki, snuggling up to her friend.

Ragna shook his head and skulked away to a secluded corner of the house. Right now he just wanted to be alone; he'd done enough damage. Predictably, fate had different ideas. A familiar noise and smell of roses heralded Rachel's return, "Ragna."

"Look, if you're just here to insult me, just piss off and leave me alone." Ragna sighed, "I'm really not in the mood for your shit anymore. It's caused me more trouble than it's worth."

Rachel steeled herself, "Ragna, I'm sorry."

"Sheesh, first time for everything."

"Don't push your luck." she harrumphed

Ragna shrugged, "Part of me wants to give you a lecture in your whole damn attitude, but like I said I'm not in the mood anymore, and it's not like you ever actually listen to me anyway. So what happens now?"

"Long term? I honestly don't know. However, I believe this might be of slight interest you. We're holding a small ceremony for the fallen members of the Six Heroes...you're more than welcome to attend."

Ragna wasn't really sure, but it would be the right thing to do. He nodded, "I'll be there."

"Capital. It will be at my homestead. Myself or Valkenhayn will be in touch another day with the time."

"Gotcha."

Rachel smiled, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, "Yes?"

**SMACK!** Makoto's fist found her face, flooring her, "You deserve that." She dusted her hànds as she returned to her seat.

_Indeed I do. _She got up and dusted herself off._ Hmmm, nothing damaged. Good. _"Well then, farewell for now, Ragna." And like that, she was gone.

_Do us all a favour: don't come back anytime soon_

Now Ragna wanted to sort something out, something that had been niggling with him since he arrived here, "Noel can I have a quick word in private?"


	4. Homecoming

_2 weeks later_

Edgar and Claire Vermilion stood impassive on the platform. The rail service was late.

"Ooh, why did it have to be today of all days?" Edgar was getting increasingly wound up.

"Patience, dear. It's probably just maintenance. You know how much things have fallen apart...ah, I think that's them now."

**BGM: Bright**

The rail carriage pulled, or rather jerked, to a halt. _This service terminates here _came the announcement. And sure enough, there was Noel, resplendent in a raincoat and her beret back in place. She was accompanied by a younger girl, who look awfully like Noel used to when she was younger, her figure covered in a dull brown coat. Noel saw her adoptive parents and sprinted over into a huge group hug.

"Noel, you amazing little thing." Word had reach them of what she'd recently been part of.

"I'm just glad you're both safe." She turned to the younger girl, "During these past few weeks, I've...learned a lot about who I am, where I came from. Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Saya...my sister."

"H-hello." Saya was not exactly sure what to say to these complete strangers.

"Well hello there, young lady." Claire was first to speak, "We're Noel's adopted parents. A pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand. Saya shook it rather more enthusiastically than one would think.

* * *

_"Noel can I have a quick word in private?" Ragna gestured her over to a more secluded corner of the house._

_"Sure."_

_Once he was sure no one was listening in, Ragna started, "Noel, you know by now that me and Celica are going away for a while; there's...a few loose ends we need tying up."_

_"Uh huh?" Noel wasn't sure were this was going._

_"Well, I really don't want to drag Saya to all corners of the globe. She's been through enough already. That's why I have to ask. Can you and your family take her in while we're gone?"_

_"Ragna, I..."_

_He looked to the floor, "Look, I know your family is going through bad times, so if you can't I understand completely, but... "_

_Noel cut him off, "Ragna, of course I'll do it. She my sister, isn't she?"_

_Ragna's response was just a whisper, "Thanks Noel. I owe you one._"

* * *

"Mom, dad, I know it's a lot to ask, but she doesn't really have a home to go back to. Do we...do we have room to take her in?"

"Of course we do." Edgar replied, "So what if money's a bit tight? We'll manage. She's your family, so she's our family too. I mean, what would it say about us of we didn't?"

Another bear hug, "Thanks dad. You're the best."

"I'll second that."

Shocked, Edgar and Claire both turned, to come face to face with the world's most wanted man, "Ragna The Bloodedge!?"

"'Sup? Thanks a million for doing this. I know you'll give her a better home than I can." Ragna knealt next to Saya, "Now you better behave yourself, alright?"

"Where are you going Ragna?" Saya was far from happy about being split from her brother after so little time back together.

"Don't worry, I'll be around. I'll come visit real often," he squeezed Saga's hand, "Big brother promise." Saya embraced him, he gave her a little kiss back.

"You're...our Noel's brother?" Claire was a little concerned.

"Yup, and I know she'll do a swell job of keeping her little sister safe." He and Noel shared a hug. They didn't need to know the 'older than she looks' part about Saya. 'Take care...you idiot." He smirked

"You too...you bigger idiot." Noel smiled back, and the two embraced.

"Ready Ragna?" Celica had showed up. Ragna gave her a little salute, "Yeah. See you two real soon!" He waved to the little group as he departed for adventures new.

"Bye Ragna!" Saya shouted, "He's the best big brother ever."

Noel nodded, "Yeah, the best."

* * *

**BGM: re: strung**

But first, there were dues to be paid

The portal whisked the pair to the gates of Halloween. With everyone busy trying to keep everything from falling apart, it had taken this long to get a timeslot when they all couild actually be here. But the weird magic around this place made time a non issue; while it would be the epiutime if disrespect, Nine's body could wait here pretty much indefinitely before burial. After a minute of cursing the stubbornness of the gate, Ragna finally managed to muscle their way inside. Finding the graveyard's crypt didn't take long; Rachel was conducting the service. Valkenhayn, Jubei, Kokonoe and Tsubaki wee here too; Jin had been invited but, true to form, had declined. Rachel cocked an eyebrow as they arrived. _You're late, as usual._

"Sorry, everyone. Had to get Noel and Saya back to Switzerland. Transport delays..."

Rachel sighed, _I'm really not in the mood to argue, so I'm going to let it slide. This time._

Rachel took their arrival as her cue to begin proceedings, "Friends, we are gathered here today to mark the passing from this world of Konoe A Mercury, Jin Hakumen Kisaragi, and Trinity Glassfille." Celica was already sobbing, Kokonoe was trying and failing to keep her composure. Even Jubei was crying, his matted fur being a stand in for tear streaks. Ragna figured they were all more here for Nine and to a lesser extent Trinity, and that he and Tsubaki was here so at least someone would be here to properly mourn Hakumen. Ragna never liked the guy, brother or not, but even he deserved a proper send off.

"The three who's lives we..." Ragna switched off for the rest of the speech. Probably all about the bravery to make the supreme sacrifice and suchlike. He'd heard it all before a hundred times, and he hated it. Hated that anyone had to be in such a position in the first place. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was only here for Celica's benefit. Not due to any dislike of the three of them, although his relations with Nine and Hakumen were strained at the best of times, and he kind of knew Hakumen wouldn't care if he showed up or not. it was just he absolutely hated funerals.

So many of them were so...false, a huge pack of lies all in the name of making a person look better than any evidence of their life could prove; "He was the life and soul of any party" was the nice was of saying "He was an alcoholic and a waster". Oftentimes, the choice of music really got his goat too. Really, who the hell though a song titled "This Girl Is On Fire" was an appropriate song for a cremation? Probably someone just as false as the ceremony. Probably someone who couldn't even be bothered to learn the names of the rest of the ceremonies available, someone who only wasted their time on these things as an excuse to say "Look at me!" to which, given the usual amounts of bottle tan, tatoos and other body accessories worn by a person who qualified, Ragna's usual response was "I'd rather look at roadkill, thanks all the same."

"...and so we commit these three to the earth. May they rest in peace for all eternity." Well, at least some people knew how to do it with some dignity and decency. For all her myriad faults, Rachel knew how to keep it classy.

Only Nine's body was actually present, lying on a stone tablet surround by wooden sticks; Trinity's still long lost in The Boundary, and Hakumen's having decomposed long ago. Jubei walked up and plaved a single pink Dahlia in her hands. With Rachel's acknowledgment, Valkenhayn applied a torch to the wood, and set off the funeral pyre. Even Valkenhayn was dabbling his eyes now. Celica, Jubei and Kokonoe were all huddled together, teary eyed as the body was consumed in the flames.

With that done, they headed outside. Three stones, each carved by Valkenhayn, to mark the memorial to them. Tsubaki knelt at the base of Hakumen's and lay a single Camelia. It simply read,

'The White Void,

The Cold Steel,

The Just Sword.

Hakumen'.

"Goodbye...(sniff)...Jin." She turned to find Ragna stood behind her, with open arms. She welcomed the hug. "S-sorry Ragna." She wasn't keeping her composure either.

"Huh? For what?"

"Oh.." she gave a nervous laugh, "...just for you having to put up with me crying all over you."

He gave her hand a little squeeze of reassurance, "Tsu, it's fine. I'm not so much of an asshole to ignore a lady in distress." He sighed, "Thanks for coming, I know you didn't have to, or..."

"Ragna, I wanted to. He was my childhood hero. And now...something so much more. It was only right that I was here to say goodbye. And I know it must be hard for you too. I know you two never got on, but he was still your brother."

"..yeah. So what now?"

"Me and Jin...we have a lot of talking to do. Maybe there's a future for us, maybe there isn't. But one way or another, I need to know." There was a fire in her eyes.

"Well, hopefully the little idiot will open his eyes at long last and see when a good thing's staring him in the face."

"A good thing? Only a fortnight ago you were calling me every insult under the sun. And we were this close to...how did you so poetically put it?...'taking it outside'." Tsubaki cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose we've both seen a little more of what we're each really about, wouldn't you say? Well, either way, best of luck. You're getting yourself a really handful, you know."

"You seem like you already know he's going to say yes."

"Tsu, I'd stake my reputation on it."

"How gentlemanly. Maybe there's hope for you yet." She chuckled again._ It looks like I was wrong. He is better than the stories give him credit for. Looks like I'll be giving him that chance after all._

Ragna scowled, "But I do mean what I said regarding Saya and Noel. I need to be sure you're not going to start freaking out in us again and try to_ kill my sisters_ just because you're being delusional_._"

"Likewise, I think you need to talk to someone about your anger issues. It's already abundently clear you've said lots of things you regret, but you still lose it anyway. Sometimes being the better man involves admitting you're wrong or need help and letting others guide you. We all have our demons, Ragna. Maybe we can help you fight yours."

Ragna extended his hand, "Deal?"

Tsubaki took his hand and shook it, "Deal."

"Speaking of which...how's Makoto?"

"Makoto...I think she realises it was a 'Heat of the moment' thing, so she's going to let it slide _this time._ Don't count on her being so charitable again."

"Understood" Ragna saw the rest of the congregation forming up behind him, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

**BGM: Pinky Promise**

_That night_

Noel finished drying herself off after spending rather too long having a bath. She felt kind of pruney. There was always some feeling of relief to be back in your own bed. The beds at the NOL could be likened to slightly tepid slabs of concrete, so if you got a good night out of it, you could count yourself lucky. Noel was hardly ever lucky. It had been far too long since she'd been home, so she was adamant that she was going to enjoy this. She picked up a brush and started doing her hair.

"Noel?" Saya stood in the door in one of Noel's old nightdresses.

"What's up, Saya?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I'm...scared."

"Oh? Of what?"

"In case that green haired man comes back for me. It just felt so...wrong.."

Noel helped her on the bed; she wasn't entirely sure if this was the right thing to do in her head, but her heart had already made the decision for her, "Of course you can, but there's no need to worry about him. He won't be hurting anyone ever again...Sir Hakumen made sure of that."

"Okay...if you say so."

They got under the covers and snuggled together. It was still pretty cold this time of year in Switzerland. It felt kind of weird to Noel to have someone else in her bed, but in a nice way._  
_

_Not sure if she thinks herself too old for this sort of thing, but...meh, what the hell. "_Fancy a bedtime story?"

"Uh-huh."

Noel put on her best storytellers voice; it seemed odd to have to tell a story, but if it helped put Saga's mind at ease, then it was a no brainer, "Well, once upon a time..."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
